


Without Words

by MagsyB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Pining, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: Based off of a tumblr prompt:5.  Being patted downand12. you accidentally shipped this weird thing to my apartment’





	

__

 

 

She was going to kill him. For real this time. The line. Was crossed. Molly thought as she pounded on the door to 221B.

 

“Sherlock Holmes, you better open this door, or I swear I’ll…” Molly stopped mid rant as the door swung open to a perplexed and flustered Mrs. Hudson.

 

“Oh lord, what’s he done now?” She asked opening the door wider for her to come inside.

 

“Is he here?” Molly asked, still in a rage.

 

“Yes, yes, he’s in his sitting room. Just…” Mrs. Hudson started watching Molly stomp her way past and up the stairs as she finished her sentence. “… head on up.”

 

Slamming the door open, Molly stormed over “BUGS!!”

 

“Oh, they came,” he said excitedly turning to face her, only for his face to drop after a moment when he looked her up and down.

 

“What happened?” he asked, tilting his head.

 

“What happened?” she asked incredulously, “WHAT HAPPENED?” she asked again louder.

 

“You mailed me bugs, you moron!” she said loud and slowly as if he truly were an idiot.

 

“The postal service does it all the time. It still doesn’t account for the absence of my beetles.” he replied.

 

“Your ‘beetles’ as you put them, are now property of New Scotland Yard.” she started, making quotations with her fingers around beetles.

 

“WHAT? What did you do?” He asked, looking her up and down, trying to deduce it.

 

“Are you…” Molly stopped after a moment to try and breath. “THEY WERE CLICKING!!” She blew up. My neighbor thought it was a bloody bomb! And of course, you had to go and get the “special” ones, and because you had so many packed together, gas was leaking from the box.” she said, infuriated.

 

“Oh,” he said, everything now clicking into place.

 

“Oh is right. So, when I got home, I was welcomed to a pat down, by a very nice officer named Samantha, was terrified out of my mind that I was a victim of some sort of bombing attack, and then my neighbor had to open her trap, and I went from victim to suspect in no time flat. Being questioned as if I was a god damn terrorist for an hour. And when they did finally open it, HOURS LATER, what do they find? BEETLES. FUCKING BEETLES!”

 

Sherlock at least had the courtesy to look chastised.

 

“And the worst part… the worst part was the note… what was it… oh yeah. 'Dear Mr. Holmes, we thank you for your continued service.'” Molly glared.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you just put your address down?” she asked.

 

Sherlock stayed silent, just looking at Molly, unsure how to apologize and not quite ready to answer her last question.

 

Molly took a deep breath to steady her temper. “Just… just. I need you to stay away…” she started softer, anger and disappointment clear.

 

“I’ll make it up to you.”

 

Molly closed her eyes and shook her head. “How, Sherlock?”

 

“I… “ He started, but came up blank. He didn’t know, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t think of something.

 

“Look, I’m tired and I’m cranky. Just… I’ll see you later, okay?” Molly said

 

“Okay.”

 

Molly turned to go, clearly still upset.

 

“Molly?” he asked taking a step towards her.

 

“Yeah?” she asked without turning around.

 

“I am sorry,” he said.

 

“I know, I just want to be mad a little bit longer, okay?” she asked turning her head to look at him.

 

“Okay,” he said in return, not liking the feeling her upset invoked within him.

 

He stood in that spot for awhile wondering if the outcome would have been different if he told her why. If he told her that now whenever someone asks about home, he automatically thinks about her. That it takes effort now to not equate the two.

 

He doubted it, but he knew one day he would have to tell her. But til then, he had to find some way to make it up to her.


End file.
